My Life As A Teenage Mutant
by the butt
Summary: Rated for language. Uhm... Insane funness. KurtKitty, JubesBobby, and AmaraRay are the main couples. EDIT: REAL chapter 6 up!
1. AmaraRay Fun!

Welcome to my very interesting story!! It's a Ray/Amara, so if you don't like that pairing, TOO BAD!!   
  
Also a warning, it's slightly insane...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men you would have seen this on the show instead of a fanfic.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ohhh Amara!" Ray sang, bouncing through the hallway towards her room.  
  
Amara's door swung open and her head popped out. "What?!" she demanded, glaring at Ray.  
  
"Found this in the laundry!" Ray said quickly, handing over a bra and bounding away.  
  
"Gee, thanks..." Amara muttered, closing the door. She looked at Jubilee and Kitty, who both had their heads tilted.  
  
"Who was it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Just Ray. He found this in the laundry," Amara held up the bra.   
  
"He touched it?" Jubilee asked, followed by a squeal from her and Kitty.  
  
"He so digs you,"  
  
"Yeah! You've got to do something special for him!"   
  
Amara blushed, "But... But what if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"He touched it," Jubilee said, motioning to the bra.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"NO!" Kitty glared at Amara. Then smiled sweetly. "We have planning to do!"  
  
***  
  
"Gi' me the popcorn!" Ray shouted to Roberto.   
  
All the guys, except Scott, were in the living room, doing nothing. Kurt and Bobby were having a staring contest (a neverending one! You could blink!) on the floor, Roberto was on a chair, Ray and Sam were on the couch, both had slid down so that they were about to fall, Evan was staring at the broken TV that had a large spike through the screen, and Jamie was staring at the wall.  
  
"I'd rather die," Roberto replied.  
  
"I can arrange that," Ray said, not moving a muscle.  
  
"You're on," Roberto said.  
  
They both sat there.  
  
"I soooo won that," Ray said.  
  
"Damn you," Roberto muttered.   
  
"Meh!" Sam yelled, pointing at something at the doorway.  
  
Ray tilted his head, "Is that Amara?"   
  
It was! She was in a dress, looking very pissed, and Kitty and Jubilee were behind her with insane girly faces.  
  
"I want out of this," Amara mumbled. "I want out of it now."  
  
"Whoa..." Ray said.   
  
"Can't you just see hearts in his eyes?" Evan asked Kurt and Bobby, who were still staring insanely at each other, blinking rapidly. He smacked them. "LOOK!"  
  
"VAS?!" Kurt yelled, then he saw Ray looking at Amara. "Oohh."  
  
"It's sickeningly adorable!" Bobby yelled, bouncing up to Ray and pushing him off the couch. "Go kiss her!" he grinned insanely.  
  
"NO!" Ray blushed.  
  
"Then at least ask her out!" Sam said.  
  
"If you don't I will," Roberto said, still not having moved from his chair at all.  
  
"FINE! Amara will you go on a datey thingy with me?" Ray asked in one breath.  
  
"Heh... Sure..." she replied. Jubilee and Kitty squealed. "Can I get out of the dress now?!"  
  
"Yes!" Jubilee said, leading Amara, who could barely walk from the dress, back upstairs. Kitty followed.  
  
Ray sighed and sat back down on the couch. He glared around the room at everyone.   
  
"You made me do this! You all will pay! YOU WILL PAY, YA HEAR?!" Ray's left eye twitched.  
  
"Must...Resist...Poking..." Bobby said, lifting his finger and extending it to the offending eye.  
  
***  
  
Ray walked into the kitchen the next morning with an eye patch.  
  
"How'd you kill your eye?" Scott asked.  
  
Ray glared at Bobby. "Let's not talk about it. IceBOY may die if I tell it and make myself madder," Ray grunted.  
  
Amara frowned and pushed Kitty out of the seat next to her. "Sit here."  
  
"Ok..." Ray grumpily sat down next to Amara. Then he perked up a bit. "So where do you wanna go? And when?"  
  
"I don't care. Maybe tonight. It's Saturday," Amara said.   
  
"Holy crap it is?!" Kurt yelled. "I'm missing Q-Men Evolution!" Kurt rushed out.  
  
"Him and his Q-Men Evolution," Bobby said, shaking his head.   
  
"Shut up before you die," Ray glared at Bobby.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So anyway, how about we go get food at 7?" Ray asked.   
  
"Sure!"  
  
***  
  
"I can't concentrate!" Amara said, putting her pencil down. "How can I do homework when I have a date?! And who gives homework on the weekend?! IS THIS WORLD COMING TO AN END?!"  
  
"Calm down, 'Mara," Jubilee said.  
  
"Yeah, you're not going to finish if you don't," Kitty took a bite out of the cookies Jubilee had baked. "Mm, these are so much better than mine."  
  
"What the hell is the square root of 7 times 30 minus 235 to the third power divided by 3x equals 5?"   
  
"Holy shit," Kitty looked at the problem. "Amara, you just combined three problems."  
  
"Oh? Damn. I need to get ahold of myself..."  
  
"Just do the homework tomorrow. You only have five left!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
***  
  
The boys were sprawled out in the living room again. This time, Ray was laying out in the middle of the floor, Kurt was on a lamp, Sam was in a corner playing a harmonica, Roberto was still on his chair, Bobby was walking in circles, and Evan and Jamie were on the couch, Jamie half asleep and leaning over the couch's arm.  
  
"Someone shut Sam up..." Roberto muttered.  
  
Sam stopped. "It's not my fault you don't like it," he glared and started up again, only to have ice and electricity shot at him at the same time. "Ok, ok... No need to get violent..." he put it down. "So what do we do?"  
  
"I zhink ve should do something fun," Kurt said. "And yes I realize I'm pointing out zhe obvious."  
  
"What time is it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Look yourself," Bobby said.  
  
"Eyepatch makes it hard to see things that are on the left side, BOBBY, and the clock is on the left side."  
  
"Fine! It's 6:30." Bobby said.  
  
"6:30?! DAMN I gotta get ready!" Ray dashed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Ray you're gonna be late!" Kitty screamed, knocking on the door insanely.  
  
"Stop being Amara's body guard!" Ray yelled back.  
  
"Don't make me come in there!"  
  
"Not wearing pants!"  
  
"Then I take back my last statement!"  
  
After five minutes Ray threw the door open, nearly hitting Kitty.   
  
"Ready!" he announced.  
  
"And they say girls take a long time..." Kitty mumbled, walking off.   
  
Amara bounced in a few seconds later.   
  
"Come on, Ray!" she said, dragging him out.  
  
***  
  
"So... This is a nice place," Ray looked around the fancy restaraunt.  
  
"Yeah... Not so sure I like it," Amara said.  
  
"Bonjour, I am your waiter, Adolfo. What would you like to eat?" the waiting said, his accent going from French to Italian when he said his name. He looked at Ray's eyepatch strangely, then looked away.  
  
"Uhhh... I want a hamburger?" Ray asked hopefully.  
  
"HAMBURGER?!" Adolfo yelled, turning purple, as well as his accent turning Russian. "OS HAMBURGERS SÃO A REFEIÇÃO EVIL DO!!!!! OUT OF THIS RESTARAUNT!!"  
  
***  
  
"Like I wanted to eat there," Ray said.   
  
Amara laughed a bit. "Did you notice his fake accent? First he was French, then Italian, then Russian, and I could swear that language was Portugese!"  
  
Ray smiled, "Well, now what do we do?"  
  
Amara leaned against him as the two walked to the X-Van, "How about we just go to the park?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
***  
  
Amara and Ray sat on one of the park benches. A lot of couples walked by, and others were making out on the benches around them. Ray coughed and looked at the bench next to them, where the people were about to roll off.  
  
"Soo...." he said, drumming his fingers onto his legs.  
  
Amara leaned against him, "This would be so much better without the...Violence... on the other benches..." she jumped a bit as the people on the bench next to them fell off. "That must hurt."  
  
"Amara..." Ray turned and held her hands in his. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" a little boy ran past. Seconds later a herd of ducks came chasing after him.  
  
"EVIL DUCKS!" Ray yelled, taking Amara's hand and running to the X-Van.  
  
***  
  
Ray and Amara stood at the doorstep. The date had lasted an hour. Long date, eh? Ray sighed and turned to her.  
  
"Sorry the date didn't go so well... I-"  
  
Amara put her finger on his lips, "No, it's ok. Just spending time with you was great."  
  
"Heh..." Ray blushed and Amara removed her finger to put both hands on his cheeks.   
  
Ray gulped and started to sweat. He didn't know what to do, so he just leaned in and kissed Amara. It lasted a few seconds, before they both pulled apart,  
  
"So... Let's go inside and hope the others didn't have cameras set up, all right?" Amara opened the door and the two of them walked in.   
  
A big cheer erupted from the boys, and Kitty and Jubilee just stood there in the corner. Amara bounced over to them, and the three of them ran upstairs to talk. Ray looked at the guys.  
  
"How'd it go?" Bobby asked, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Shut up, eye poker," Ray growled.  
  
"So it went bad?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, it went great!" Ray said, grinning.  
  
"Did you kiss her?!" Roberto demanded.  
  
"Yes..." Ray blushed as the other guys made whooping sounds.  
  
"Come on, let's go get the cameras to watch!" Kurt said, and him and the other guys, minus Ray, ran outside to get them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Wee!! I'm thinking of actually making this a whole story, instead of just... This. It wouldn't be focused only on Amara and Ray, though. Actually, I just re-read the story and noticed how short it was, so I'm definately gonna make more chapters. Yippie!!  
  
...Taz... 


	2. Implied Fun!

Welcome to a NEW CHAPTER!! I hope ye like it. I'm writing this before I write the story! Isn't that insane?!   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men you probably wouldn't watch it XD  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Hey! I can see two times better!" Ray cheered as Professor Xavier took the eyepatch off. "Way to go, Eyepoker!"  
  
"So you're not gonna try to kill me anymore?" Bobby asked hopefully.  
  
"That I'll think about. You shouldn't have poked it in the first place."  
  
"Blah," Bobby glared at Ray. And Ray glared back.   
  
The glaring lasted two minutes.  
  
"Are you guys gonna stop?" Jubilee asked, looking back and forth between them.  
  
"Yes," Ray stood up, causing the chair he was on to fall backwards. "Onward, ho!" he marched out.   
  
"And you kissed him," Kitty said to Amara, shaking her head.  
  
"That's my Ray..."  
  
***  
  
Bobby was having peaceful dreams about pretty pink lollipops when suddenly Kurt teleported in and shook him awake.  
  
"It's 7:30, Man! You're gonna be late for school!"   
  
"I aammm?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No, I just said that for no reason," Kurt said sarcastically, followed by 'porting out.  
  
"I should get ready then, shouldn't I?" Bobby said loudly to himself.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself?" a voice said from the hallway.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh no?"  
  
Jubilee opened the door and walked in. "Of course not."  
  
"Hey! I could have been naked! Are you some sort of evil rapist?!"   
  
"Yeah. Actually, I am," Jubilee smirked and walked out. "Get ready, you're in charge of driving me to school. Or else."  
  
"Great, I'm a butler. Whoop-dee-doo. Butler Bobby to the rescue! Bringing fresh tea and a lump of sugar whenever needed!"  
  
The door opened again, to reveal Evan standing there. "Dude, get over the talking to yourself thing."  
  
***  
  
"You can't make meeeee!!!!!" Jamie whined as Logan picked him up, upside down, and carried him out of the room. "I won't go to school! I won't! AUNTIE EM WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU MOST?!"  
  
Kurt blinked. "Kitty are you sure the coffee was a good idea?"  
  
"No. But he said he was tired..."  
  
"Don't let him have it again. Ever."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Bobby pranced down the stairs, wearing one of those hats with the little whirly thing on top.   
  
"That's awsome!" Kurt said, taking it off Bobby's head and putting it on his own.   
  
"NO MINE!" Bobby took the hat back.   
  
"MIIIIIINE!!!" Kurt glared and put the hat back on his own head. Bobby glared and chucked the hat out a window. Kurt grumbled and headed off for the cars. "Come on, Kitty, Scott said he's giving us a ride."  
  
"How come I have to drive Jubes?" Bobby whined.   
  
"Because Ray wanted you to!" Kurt replied with a grin as he left.  
  
"Why is Ray the boss?" Bobby said to himself.  
  
Jubilee walked down the stairs. "You've gotta stop that. It's unhealthy for your... Health."  
  
"So is bad grammer."  
  
***  
  
"Can we listen to better music?" Bobby asked. "I'm tired of this Hilary Duff shit. Girl can't sing for beans!"  
  
Jubilee grunted. "I happen to like Hilary Duff."   
  
"Well she's a bad singer and her lyrics suck AND HOW CAN YOU LIKE THIS TUNE?!" Bobby clicked the "off" button madly.   
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Prep."  
  
"You did not just call me prep!" Jubilee yelled, glaring at Bobby.  
  
"I didn't? I could've sworn I did! I must be hearing things."  
  
"Man slut..." Jubilee muttered.  
  
"Ooooh, diss."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You."  
  
***  
  
"How was the car ride?" Ray asked Bobby, who had a burn mark on his face.  
  
"She used her fricken fireworks on me," Bobby grunted.  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"I told her Hilary Duff sucks and called her a prep and told her to shut up."  
  
"That wasn't smart..."  
  
"She called me a man slut!"  
  
"Not to side up with her buuuut..."  
  
Bobby glared at Ray.   
  
"Kidding! No need to poke my eye out again!" Ray backed away.  
  
"My life rocks," Bobby said sarcastically. The bell rang just then. "Whoopie. Time for class..."  
  
***  
  
"I want BUTTER!!" Bobby growled as he yanked the butter out of Jubilee's hands. They were in Home Ec. class (yes, Bobby is in Home Ec. just for my sick amusement) and the two just HAPPENED to be paired up.  
  
"But if I let you use the butter you'll put too much in and drown us!" Jubilee whined.  
  
"You can't drown in butter! All it does is make you fat!" Bobby said like the smartass he is.  
  
"WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE FAT!"   
  
"You won't get fat if you control your eating!"  
  
Jubilee gasped. "Are you saying I have an eating problem?!"  
  
"No I'm saying you have a PMS problem," Bobby said quietly.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"See? You just keep attacking me! I'm just an innocent Bobby!"  
  
Jubilee sighed and slammed the butter into the cookie mix, even though it still had the wrapper on.  
  
(Five to ten minutes later!)  
  
"Mmm! There cookies are great!" the teacher said as she took a bite of Bobby and Jubilee's cookies. She took another one and spit it out. "Ew! Something tastes like a wrapper!"  
  
Bobby and Jubilee looked at each other and snickered.   
  
***  
  
Jubilee was staring out the window of the cheap car Xavier had let them drive.   
  
"Bobby, I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier and attacked you with fireworks," she said, turning to look at him.  
  
"And I'm sorry I said all that mean stuff," he replied.  
  
Jubilee smiled. "To tell you the truth, Hilary Duff does suck..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jubilee opened the CD player and took out the Hilary Duff CD. She looked around and chucked it out the window. "Bye bye, Hilary!"  
  
Bobby laughed. "Good idea..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, that was kinda short. It was origonally gonna be a Jubes/Bobby but instead I just IMPLIED that it was Jubes/Bobby. Oh well! I'll do that later!! Next chapter?! I DON'T KNOW YET!!! But probably more plotless mind eating fun! Yay!!!  
  
...Taz... 


	3. Strip Games Fun! Part One!

WELCOME! ::passes out cookies to those who reviewed:: Anyway!!! This is gonna be a fun two part thing. The first part is gonna be kinda boring but the second one I have many plans for. BWAHA!!   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm boooored...." Ray said. All the guys were in the living room again. Scott wasn't there though. He was probably in a closet with Jean.  
  
"Go do something," Bobby suggested.  
  
"I'm hungry," Roberto said, completely ignoring Bobby.   
  
"Go eat something," Bobby suggested.  
  
"We should go do something and eat something!" Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone except Bobby said at once. All of them ran out to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Let's play STRIP POKER!" Evan announced.  
  
"Ok but only to our boxers," Roberto said.  
  
"Why? You have something us guys can't see?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No, but what if one of the girls came in? Or Logan? What the hell would he think to see us all sitting on the ground naked? And plus, I'm a wimp."  
  
"Three good points," Bobby said.  
  
"Can I not play?" Jamie asked, backing into the door.  
  
"Fine, be even a bigger wimp than Roberto," Evan said.  
  
"Ok!" Jamie ran out.  
  
"Aww damn it would have been funner if the squirt got to play," Bobby said with an evil grin.  
  
Kurt looked around. "Does anyone have any cards?"   
  
"No," everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Then how do we play strip poker?" Evan asked.  
  
"We can play strip pictionary!!!" Bobby said. "I RULE at that game!"  
  
Evan coughed. "Ok... So we'll play strip pictionary and only strip to our boxers. We have got to be the wimpiest guys on the planet... LET'S PLAY!!"  
  
"YAY!!!" Everyone cheered as Kurt 'ported out to get some paper and a pen. He returned and the others sat down in random chairs.   
  
"Ok, how are we gonna do this?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well I guess if we guess but guess wrong we have to take off one piece of clothing and if you draw a picture and someone guesses it within a minute you have to take of a piece of clothing," Kurt said.  
  
"You said 'clothing'," snickered Bobby. In response all the guys burst into laughter for no reason.  
  
"Ok," said Kurt after they all stopped laughing. "I'll start."  
  
Kurt started to draw a random picture on the paper.   
  
"A PICKLE!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Uhhh... Does it look like a pickle?" Kurt asked. Then he looked at the picture better. "Yes it does. But no."  
  
Bobby groaned and took off a shoe. Kurt continued to draw but no one could guess what it was.  
  
"It's that lamp," Kurt pointed at a random lamp.  
  
"That's a lamp?" Ray looked back and forth between the lamp and the picture. "I guess if you squint..."  
  
"Well it's MY TURN NOW!" Evan froliced up to the board and took the pen from Kurt.  
  
Evan started to draw something. After twenty seconds he stopped and looked around at the clueless people.  
  
"A...Pickle?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Damn you!" said Evan as he took off a shoe.  
  
"YAY MY TURN!" Bobby grabbed the pen violently from Evan and started to draw.  
  
"Is that a rock?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No, but good guess," Bobby said as Kurt took off a shoe that was made specially for his cool feet!!  
  
"I KNOW!!!" Ray yelled. "It's Kitty's muffins!!"  
  
"YES!" Bobby took off his other shoe and gave Ray the pen.  
  
Ray started drawing and the others watched carefully. After a while Bobby realized what it was.  
  
"It's an eye patch!" Bobby exclaimed excitedly. Ray handed Bobby the pen and grumpily took off a shoe. Bobby grinned. "My turn again!" Bobby drew a random picture and people decided to guess.  
  
"A rock!" Kurt guessed. Bobby shook his head and Kurt took off another shoe.   
  
"A blob!" Sam guess and Bobby shook his head AGAIN and Sam took off a shoe.  
  
"A house!" Roberto guessed and Bobby once again shook his head and Roberto took off a shoe. Now everyone was missing at least one shoe!!!  
  
"I know!!!" Evan yelled excitedly. "A car!"  
  
"Holy shit how did you know?" Bobby asked in amazement.  
  
"I saw Scott's heart shaped picture of his car on the wall," Evan pointed at it while Bobby took his sweater off. Bobby must have looked cute in that sweater...  
  
Evan started drawing and Kurt jumped up and down. "A TV!!!"  
  
"YES!" Evan took off his other shoe and handed Kurt the pen.   
  
Kurt drew a picture quickly and looked at the others while waiting.  
  
"Uhhh... A plate?" Bobby guessed.  
  
"No," Kurt said. Bobby took off a sock that he didn't take off earlier because he wanted to take off his sweater.  
  
"A bowl?" Sam asked. Kurt shook his head and Sam took off his other shoe.  
  
"This is easy! A rock!" Roberto announced.  
  
"Yes!" Kurt gave Roberto the pen and took off a specially made sock.   
  
Roberto began to draw something and Sam jumped up. "It's the sun!!"  
  
"Yes!" Roberto took off another shoe and gave Sam the pen.   
  
Sam started drawing his picture.   
  
"A... Pig?" Ray asked.  
  
"No," Sam told Ray who took off his other shoe.  
  
"A horse?" Ray guessed again.  
  
"No," Sam said as Ray took off a sock.  
  
"A sheep?" Ray guessed again.  
  
"No," Sam said. Ray sighed and took off another sock.  
  
"IT'S A COW!" Evan said.  
  
"Yes!" Sam handed Evan the pen and took off a sock.  
  
Evan started drawing.   
  
"Is that a banana?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No," Evan told him. Bobby took off his other sock.  
  
"It's a spike, smarty," Roberto said. Evan nodded and took off a sock and gave Roberto the pen.   
  
Roberto thought for a few seconds about what he was going to draw. Then he turned the others. "Isn't this kind of boring? We should play a different game or change this one around or something."  
  
"I agree. We should play musical chairs!" Evan said.  
  
"Ok, we'll try musical chairs," Roberto said. "But who'll be the music person?"  
  
"We'll play strip sherades until someone gets to their boxers," Evan said with a shrug.   
  
"Ok!" Roberto thought for a second about what he was going to be. "All right. I'm ready."  
  
Roberto started doing a strange looking movement that someone could have mistaken for an interpretive dance if they hadn't been there before.  
  
"OOOOH!!!" Bobby bounced up and down. "Are you a butterfly?!"  
  
"What the hell?" Roberto paused. "No."  
  
Bobby sighed and took his shirt off. Evan and Roberto snickered at him.  
  
"White boy, are we?" Evan asked the very white Bobby who glared.   
  
"Just play on," Bobby said and Roberto continued his strange ritual.  
  
"A...Dancer?" Bobby asked. "I'm gonna lose..."  
  
"Nope," Roberto stopped dancing because Bobby was now taking off his pants which meant he was now the loser!!  
  
BUT WAIT! All the guys burst into laughter at the sight of Bobby's MAROON TIGHTY WHITIES!!  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up..." Bobby grumbled. "Someone hid all my boxers this morning..."  
  
"Why do I not believe him?" Ray snickered.   
  
"Because it's probably not true," Kurt said with an insane grin.   
  
"Just set up for musical chairs," Bobby said.  
  
"Ok, but you have to get the CD player," Roberto said.  
  
"Oh God..." Bobby sighed and headed off for his mission.  
  
***  
  
Bobby slowly crept down the hallway in his maroon tighty whities. He heard giggling from Jean's room and guessed the girls were having some sort of insane girlish meeting. He went extremely slow past that door because he really didn't want to have them see him. But Bobby ended up tripping and Jubilee opened the door and stared. The other girls appeared behind her and all broke into laughter.  
  
"I guess stealing his boxers paid off!" Amara giggled.  
  
"YOU DID IT?!" Bobby pointed madly at her.  
  
"Hey! It was a dare! We were playing truth or dare yesterday!" Amara backed away.  
  
"And we're playing again now so you guys may want to watch out," Jean said.   
  
"Why are you wearing only underwear?" Jubilee said completely off topic.  
  
"We're playing strip games. First pictionary then sherades now we're playing musical chairs and I have to get the CD player because I lost,"  
  
"If you lost how come you're still wearing something?" Kitty said.  
  
"Because we're wimps," Bobby replied, then walked off because he was tired of their questions and stares.   
  
***  
  
Bobby came back into the kitchen. "Mission complete!"  
  
The guys cheered. "Then let's play!"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Wow.... That was odd. Well, I have more planned for this. Then after this fun two part thing I'm gonna do a fun two part thing about the girl's truth or dare!!   
  
Review! I don't care if this chapter is freakish! Do it! BWAHA!  
  
...Taz... 


	4. Strip Games Fun! Part Two!

Uhm... Be scared...   
  
This chapter kind of goes in random directions. It has the ending of the strip games and then it just has the guys talking about strange things... Just read it damnit.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Evan finished setting up the chairs. "All right. We're all ready!"  
  
Bobby grunted and pointed at the chairs. "Dance when I play the music. You know how to play," he sighed and turned on the CD player. It was... HILARY DUFF! NO!!  
  
The boys groaned but danced around the chair anyway, when the music stopped, Roberto was the loser. He took off his shirt. "Great, I'll be dancing around a chair with no shirt to Hilary Duff. Do you have any other CD's?"  
  
Bobby shrugged and looked through the CD case. "Erm... This is Jubilee's so it's all pretty much girl crap."  
  
Roberto grabbed the case and looked through it. "Damn. How do they listen to this? Hey! Carnival music! Play this!"  
  
Bobby didn't even bother to wonder why she had carnival music in the case and put it in. The boys danced around the chairs and the music stopped. Sam was the loser. He took off his other sock.   
  
Just then... The Brotherhood came knocking at the window! Well... Except Wanda. Bobby didn't bother to wonder about this either and opened the window for them to come in. I won't even get into how Fred fit...  
  
"What are you guys doing, yo?" Todd asked suspiciously.  
  
"Playing strip musical chairs, YO," Roberto replied.   
  
"Cool! Can me and Pietro play?" Lance asked, rubbing his hands.  
  
"Hey! What about me and Todd?" Fred asked.  
  
"No one wants to see you without clothes," Pietro said. Todd and Fred left through the window ackwardly at that.  
  
"Add two chairs, tighty whity boy," Evan ordered. Bobby glared and added two chairs to the end of the chairs that were already there.  
  
"Who's ready to play?!" Bobby said perkyishly.  
  
"Me!" everyone replied at once. Bobby turned on the music and they all danced. When the music stopped Lance was out. He glared at Pietro, who was the reason he had lost, and took off a shoe.  
  
***  
  
Pietro was joyously winning. He had only had to take off one shoe so far. The only two left in the game besides Pietro were Ray and Roberto, Ray was down to his pants - he had taken the earings off and they counted it for the sake of not letting Pietro win. Roberto was down to his pants as well. They were using their powers to try and beat Pietro.  
  
"All right, will Ray and Roberto be able to defeat Pietro this round?!" Bobby said. He had taken on role of announcer, and Kurt was doing the music (they had switched to Nsync a while back).  
  
"I think they can!" Evan said. "The music, Kurt!"   
  
Kurt gave a thumbs up and turned on the music. The moment it started, Roberto picked up Pietro and chucked him across the room. Him and Ray attacked the chairs, causing Pietro to lose.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pietro curled into a little ball on the floor and put his thumb in his mouth.   
  
"Uhhh?" Sam took the giant poking machine (for those of you non Friends watchers, it's a fun 'machine' made out of chop sticks and tape) and poked him from the counter. Pietro twitched violently and bit the poking machine.  
  
"Does that mean he forfeits?" Lance asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Let's just say yes..." Kurt said, putting Pietro in a cupboard. He returned to his spot on the counter and Evan took a chair away. Kurt got ready to press the button. "Ok, I've set the song to "Bye Bye Bye" ... But that doesn't matter. Whoever wins this round takes the game. I think we should take bets, ja?"  
  
"50 bucks says it's Ray!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"No! It'll be Roberto!" Evan yelled back.  
  
Bobby glared and jumped on Evan, and the two started a fight. Kurt coughed and ignored it. "Ok! The music is starting in three... two... ONE!" Kurt pressed the on button and "Bye Bye Bye" started. After a few seconds he stopped the music and the winning person took the chair. Ray had won! Roberto glared and took his pants off as Evan wrote "IOU" on a paper and gave it to Bobby.  
  
"I think we should do something funner than watching each other strip now," Lance said.   
  
"Let's dance!!" Kurt said, turning the music on. Ray took his pants off for the hell of it and all the guys started dancing. Except Pietro... But he didn't count cause he was crying in a cupboard.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne stood there with their mouths open.  
  
"Oh... God..." Jean said.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Jubilee asked. "And with my old and horrible Nsync CD's?!"  
  
"Still playing strip games!" Bobby said with a grin.  
  
Amara was staring at Ray. Jubilee nudged her, to no affect.  
  
"I think they should stay like this," Kitty said. "Except Bobby. He reaaally needs some pants."  
  
"Yeah. This is quite a sexy place to walk into, all these bare chests," Rahne giggled.  
  
Bobby grunted and pulled his pants on. Then he kicked open the cupboard with Pietro in it and pulled him out. He looked at Pietro and noticed something odd...  
  
"Pietro... Did you wet yourself?"  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Lance... Take him home," Roberto said.  
  
"On it," Lance picked Pietro up and carried him out of the window they had entered from.  
  
Kitty moved her way over to where Kurt was and giggled insanely.   
  
"Vhat? Is there something on my fur?!" Kurt looked around at himself.  
  
"Just cuteness," Kitty poked his furry little chest.   
  
Kurt looked over at Ray and gave him a "what does that mean?!" look. Ray shrugged and backed away from Amara who was practically eating him. They both looked at Bobby who was having MUCH better luck - Jubilee was just standing there blushing.  
  
***  
  
The guys were, once again, sitting in the living room. They still had their clothes off - except Bobby and his pants - and were enjoying the air conditioner.  
  
"That was a very interesting game," Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah, especially the 'end'," Ray shivered as he remembered being chased halfway around the mansion by Amara.  
  
"Don't remind me, Jubilee nearly chucked me in the bathtub," Bobby replied. "And I got my second firework burn..."  
  
Roberto was curled in a corner, "Jean attacked me! Why Jean?! She has Scott! She didn't need to try to make out with me!"  
  
"I heard them call you sexy beast," Sam said, he was sitting on a chair with his head slung back in defeat. Rahne had turned into a wolf and nearly taken his legs off.  
  
"Sexy beast?!" the other guys all said at once.  
  
"Yes. I think it's just because he's Brazillian..."  
  
"I am a sexy beast," Roberto said, very defensively.  
  
"If you say so," Evan said.  
  
"At least I am compared to you guys!" Roberto stood up and glared at them all.   
  
"I kick ass on a motorcycle," Sam said, lazilly lifting his hand. "And I have a mullet."  
  
"That just scares them away," Roberto glared at Sam.  
  
"Not mine. Mine attracts them!" Sam lifted his head up a few inches. "Look at the mulletude!"  
  
"I want to rip that off," Kurt said.  
  
Sam jumped up. "NO!"  
  
"I think I'm gonna grow a mullet..." Bobby said randomly.  
  
"DEAR GOD NO!" Ray yelled. "Sam's is fine! He's blonde and southern! You're not Bobby! DON'T DO IT MAN!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Ray started shaking Bobby. "DON'T - DO - IT!"  
  
"Ok!" Bobby curled into a little ball.  
  
"Good boy," Ray patted Bobby's head and turned to the others. "What time is it?"   
  
"10:00," Sam replied.  
  
"I'm off to bed, then," Evan said, yawning. "Today wore me out."  
  
"Me too..." Bobby walked out.  
  
Sam shrugged and left too.  
  
Kurt, Ray, and Roberto all looked at each other, bored.   
  
"I'm a sexy beast," Roberto said after a while.  
  
"I'm hoping that wasn't asking for opinions," Ray said.  
  
"EW NO! I was just stating the facts!"  
  
"No, you were stating the... Non-facts."  
  
"Yeah. And besides, we all know I'M the sexy beast," Kurt said.  
  
"No way," Ray said. "I totally am. The chicks DIG my hair."  
  
"Not as much as they dig my fur," Kurt said.  
  
"You know I'm the sexiest beast ALIVE," Roberto said.  
  
Just then, Ororo walked in. Kurt bounded over to her.   
  
"Which one of us is sexiest?" he asked.   
  
"Roberto," Ororo replied. Kurt and Ray looked sad. "But Kurt is the cutest and Ray is the hottest."  
  
"I'm cute!" Kurt bounced around.  
  
"I'm hot!" Ray smoothed down his hair.  
  
"But I still won the title of sexiest!" Roberto boasted.  
  
"So?" Kurt poked Roberto.   
  
And so the three best looking guys in the institute argued into the night....  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Now would be a good time to tell you all my motto: Don't ask why because I'd like to know too.  
  
I do not know how I came up with something as weird as that. I guess it's because I'm being slightly obsessed with Ray and Roberto lately and I wanted to include Kurt. And well, I love Sam so I had to put his mulletude in there. So just review and make my heart happy and I'll feed you all a chapter or two of truth or dare!  
  
...Taz... 


	5. Truth or Dare Fun!

Weee!! It's the middle of the night. This is gonna take place after the strip games instead of during it. Just beacuse that's easier. YAY IT'S NO LONGER THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!! Ok that was random and pointless...  
  
I'm gonna make Jean be in love with many random people. Because Scott isn't gonna take part in this story for a LONG time. In fact, in the next chapter he's gonna go somewhere, then Jean can cheat on him and he'll come back and fight will start! Now that I've told you about all my future chapters you can read THIS one!   
  
Just a note: About the part where Tabitha is daring Amara, I started listening to this crazy German music and it's AWSOME (I'm gonna have to burn this...) and I got hyper. BWAHA!!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The girls were in Kitty and Rogue's room, on the beds doing random things. Rogue, of course, was sulking and glaring at everyone invading HER room.   
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Kitty said out of nowhere.  
  
"OK!" everyone but Rogue shouted.  
  
All the girls (Jean dragged Rogue) sat in a circle on little feathered pillows and put a soda can in the centre of them. Kitty, because it was HER room, spun the 'bottle' first. It landed on... Rogue!   
  
"Truth or dare?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue sulked more. "...Dare?"  
  
Kitty drew in a breath and suspensfully held it there. The others just kinda stared at her, waiting for her to let it go. After a while she did. "Sorry... Forgot. Anyway, I dare you to dance in front of the boys in THAT DRESS!" Kitty pointed to a bright pink dress with frilly flowers all over it.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Rogue shriveled into a ball. "DON'T MAKE ME!!"   
  
"YOU HAVE TO!" all the girls said at once.   
  
"Noooow?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Yes. Now," Kitty grinned evilly.  
  
***  
  
Rogue stepped out of the bathroom wearing the evil pink frilly dress. "I hate you."  
  
Kitty smiled overly sweetly. "Good. Come on, I think we can catch some of the guys before they fall asleep!"  
  
Kitty pulled Rogue down the stairs and they arrived in the living room in front of Roberto, Kurt, and Ray.   
  
"Holy shit, what's this?" Ray backed away from Rogue.  
  
"Mien Gott! YOU POSESSED MY SISTER!" Kurt pointed madly at Kitty.  
  
Roberto poked Rogue. "Are you alive?!"  
  
Rogue bit Roberto, somehow avoiding contact with his skin so he didn't die! Well... His finger did but that was from being bitten.  
  
"Rogue," Kitty looked at Rogue. Rogue whined and started doing the hula. Roberto stood there blinking, Ray backed into a corner, and Kurt pointed insanely at Kitty, mouthing words that he couldn't manage to say because he was in too much shock. Kitty grinned. "Ok, Rogue, you can stop."  
  
"YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" Rogue growled and Kitty ran up the stairs to get away from the evil Rogue. Rogue chased after her.  
  
The guys stood there.   
  
"Let's pretend that never happened," Roberto said after a while. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Rogue grinned evilly as the soda can pointed to Jean. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Errr... Truth," Jean breathed a nice, calm, relaxing breath. Because she can.  
  
"Do you REALLY like Scott?!"  
  
"....No...." Jean said shamefully. "I'm truly in love with someone else,"  
  
The girls gasped, then forgot about it because it was Jean's turn. She spun the can and it landed on... Jubes!   
  
"Dare," Jubilee said before the question was even asked.  
  
"Go kiss Bobby," Jean said instantly.  
  
"Ok,"Jubilee shrugged and walked off.   
  
She didn't come back....  
  
"Well," Kitty said. "I guess we'll just start over!" she spun the can and it landed on Jean. Yay! "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Jean said because she KNEW they would ask who she loves.  
  
"I dare you to tell us who you love!" Kitty said.  
  
"Errrrrrr..." Jean looked around. "I love.... PIETRO! AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME BACK!!" Jean broke into tears.  
  
"It's ok, Jean! We can comfort you!" Amara said in an almost creepy voice.  
  
***  
  
Kitty, Amara, and Tabitha were sitting in a circle around Jean, giving her comforting tips. Rogue was on her bed reading a book, and Jubilee still hadn't returned even though it had been 20 minutes.  
  
Jean took another deep clensing breath. "I can get over my problems. I am strong because I AM A WOMAN!"   
  
"Very good, Jean!" Tabitha said, applauding. "Now where's the rest?"  
  
"I am strong because I am a woman. That makes me strong because I can give birth and just because I have breasts doesn't mean men can take advantage of me!" Jean stood up and threw her fist in the air. "I CAN NOT BE BROUGHT DOWN BY MEN!"  
  
Jubilee came back in just then.  
  
"Whoa... What did I miss?" she asked. Instantly all the girls except Rogue forgot about Jean's 'problem' and rushed over to Jubilee for details.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kitty asked, wiggling her eybrows.  
  
"Well he woke up when I was about to kiss him and I had a LOT of explaining to do," Jubilee chuckled nervously.  
  
"Did you ever get to kiss him?" Kitty asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. He said 'You should always do dares,' and took me in his arms," Jubilee melted onto the bed (except... she didn't melt).  
  
The girls squeeled.  
  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP?!" Rogue finally screamed, storming out of the room.  
  
"Did we, like, do something wrong?" Kitty tilted her head.  
  
"I don't know," Tabitha looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Lets continue our game!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The girls rearranged themselves back into the circle. Kitty spun the can around and it landed on Tabitha.  
  
"Truth or dare," Kitty said dramatically.  
  
Tabitha thought for a few seconds. "...Dare."  
  
Kitty shut her eyes in thought. After a few seconds, she opened them and if there were a lightbulb above her head it would have flickered on. "Go tell Logan he's sexy."  
  
Tabitha's eyes widened. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
  
"You flirt with everyone else," Kitty muttered quietly.  
  
"Fine... But if I die it's your fault."  
  
Tabitha walked out. The girls stared at the door in suspense. After a while Tabitha came back in with her hair screwed up.  
  
"Who0ot! What happened in there?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He laughed at me, called me a funny little squirt, and rubbed my head," Tabitha said, glaring at Kitty.   
  
"Wellllll.... It's your turn and you get to have your fun," Kitty said hopefully.   
  
Tabitha growled and spun the can. It landed on Amara.  
  
"Truth... Just ask me something with an easy answer..."  
  
"OK! Is Ray a good kisser?"  
  
"Of course!" Amara got all defensive about HER man. "Why WOULDN'T he be?!"  
  
"Temper," Tabitha backed away from Amara.   
  
"WHAT?!" Amara glared insanely at Tabitha and burst into flames!  
  
"GOLLY GEE WILIKERS SHE'S POSESSED!" Tabitha yelled... And Amara started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You said... Golly gee wilikers!" Amara took a breath and was suddenly all calm. She spun the can and it landed on Jubilee.   
  
"Truth..." Jubilee said.  
  
"How was Bobby's kiss?" Amara asked with a sly grin.   
  
"Good... Great..."  
  
The girls broke into giggles when suddenly the door slammed open. Logan was pointing at Tabitha. "SHE CALLED ME SEXY!" he said, sounding scared.  
  
"It took him a while," Amara whispered to Jubilee.   
  
"It was a dare!" Tabitha hid under a bed.  
  
"Go to sleep. All of you," Logan grumbled and headed back to his room.  
  
"I guess we better, I'm scared of him," Tabitha said. The others agreed and headed back to their rooms.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok! That chapter was odd. I didn't WANT to do it but I promised. Aren't I nice?! Now I have to do that thing with Scott and Jean..... XD!   
  
If you guys want anything just tell me. I'll probably do it. With my sick and twisted mind and the help of my newfound love for crazy German music I can create much fun out of anything. BWAHAHA!!!  
  
...Taz... 


	6. Zoo Fun!

I'm BAAAAAAACK!!!!!! I was going through writer's block and X-Men withdrawl... Then I watched Impact this morning and it all ended.   
  
Heh. I lied. Well, not really. The thing with Jean and Scott is next chapter. This chapter, we have the x-childrens at the zoo. Half of our friends are hyper... And half of them are twitchy and annoyed. And then there's Jamie who I torture... Ok just read before I give away the whole chapter.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The guys and girls of the institute, minus Jean and Scott, like always, were sitting in the living room staring blankly into space.   
  
"We need something to do," Bobby announced.  
  
"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Ray said.  
  
"Let's go to the zoo," Jubilee suggested, sounding a lot less excited about the idea than she meant.  
  
"Ok," everyone else agreed, sounding just equally as excited.  
  
***  
  
So the X-Childrens were driving along to the zoo. It was a 45 minute drive, so they had a lot of time to do things! Kurt was in the front seat, with Kitty in the passenger's seat. And it seemed that there were not enough seats in the back, so they ended up having Bobby and Sam shoved into a set together, as well as Rahne and Jubilee. Jamie had to sit on the floor. Poor Jamie.  
  
"This isn't comfortable," Sam glared at Ray. If RAY had sat there, Sam wouldn't have had to.  
  
"You rid his shoulders, but you can't sit in the same seat as him?" Ray tilted his head. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"Shut up," Bobby glared at Ray too.   
  
"Bite me," Ray glared at Bobby and Sam.  
  
And Bobby leapt out of the seat and tackled Ray... The Ray slid the seatbelt off and they ended up on the floor trying to rip each other apart... And poor Jamie was trying to crawl onto the seat. Dang, this must be a mondo sized car...  
  
"DEAR GOD JUST STOP!" Kurt yelled from the front.  
  
Bobby and Ray glared at each other and sprawled back into their seats. Jamie, who was now terrorized for life, curled into a ball and started muttering about them being like herds of elephants.  
  
***  
  
The X-car-van-SUV-thing pulled into an empty parking space. The moment the car stopped, it started raining insanely hard.  
  
"NOO!" Ray curled into a ball. "The rain will kill me!"  
  
"It'll only kill you if you're charged up," Jubilee poked him. "And I don't think you'd be trying to elecrecute lions, now would you?"  
  
"No..." Ray settled down a bit but grabbed the biggest umbrella anyway.  
  
The children people hopped out of the car, Ray and Amara cuddled up under the umbrella because they were scared of the rain. The others just had normal sized umbrellas... Except Bobby, who was frolicing ahead of everyone.  
  
"He seems happy," Jubilee watched as Bobby slipped in a puddle and landed on his ass.  
  
"I heard him muttering to himself about making hail as we got out of the car," Sam told them.  
  
"He talks to himself too much..." Jubilee shook her head.  
  
"Yes he does," Sam said as the 'gang' started heading towards the zoo entrance.  
  
Bobby got there a minute before the others. He merrily ordered 12 adult tickets and 1 child ticket. Man, that's a lot of tickets. And it costed $63. Wowzilla. So the others got to Bobby finally and went into the zoo. People stared... Because it looked kind of odd to see a group of 13 childrens walking around.  
  
"Uhh... Think we should split up?" Roberto asked as some people walking by whispered things.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Rahne said. "Whoever wants to see the wolf exhibit should come with me, that's where I'm headed."  
  
So the X-Childrens split up! Kurt and Kitty went off to see the birds... For some reason... Rahne, Jamie, Roberto, and Sam went to the wolves, Bobby, Jubilee, and Evan went for the primates, Rogue and Tabby went to the reptiles, and Amara and Ray headed off to the cats!  
  
Let's follow Amara and Ray!  
  
***  
  
"Tiger!" Amara pointed at the cage where an adorable tiger was stalking around, looking extremely pissed off.   
  
"I don't think it likes being in a cage..." Ray pointed out.  
  
"I don't either," Amara looked at the glint in Ray's eyes. "NO. There is no way we're releasing an angry tiger into a crowd of people."  
  
"You can do it on Zoo Tycoon!"  
  
"This isn't Zoo Tycoon," Amara tried to take his mind off of it by pulling him into a hug and gently kissing him. It didn't work.  
  
"Come on, can't we just try?"  
  
"No! We'd have to use our powers and that would mean two things. A: We would get in a hell of a lot of trouble, and B: We both would get killed in this rain!" Amara kissed him again. "Let's just let the tiger be, ok?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Amara smiled and gave him a last kiss as a reward for cooperating. "Come on, the lions are doing tricks for the crowd!"  
  
***  
  
"Why did we come to the birds, again?" Kurt asked as him and Kitty walked down the extremely boring bird section.  
  
"I don't know... It was your idea."  
  
"Mine?! It was your idea! All yours!" Kurt poked Kitty in the shoulder.  
  
"Poking isn't nice," Kitty turned and made a sad face at Kurt, who melted at the sight of puppy-dog-Kitty (which sounds incredibly weird...).  
  
"Well, uhhh, neither is forcing me into doing things with that adorable face!" Kurt said, causing a few elderly people walking by to stop and stare.  
  
Kitty grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Well, let's go look for some other animals. Do you want to seee the kangaroos?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt hopped up and down like a child, and pulled Kitty away to the fun kangaroos. When they got there, the kangaroos hopped around insanely and started attacking trees.  
  
"Uhhhh... Kurt I think we scared them," Kitty started tugging Kurt away.  
  
"Yeah I think you're right," Kurt said, and the two of them headed off rather quickly.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha poked at the glass container of a large crocodile with an insane grin while Rogue stood behind, looking bored and annoyed.  
  
"Eat me, little croccy!" Tabitha said in a cooing voice. The crocodile opened it's mouth and started biting twigs. "...Yeah those are twigs, not me."  
  
"I wonder how thick that glass is," Rogue said, staring off into space.  
  
Tabby examined the glass and decided that she should move on. She went up to a snake container and started making insane hissing sounds. The snake hissed back and Tabby grinned. "Look, I'm Harry Potter!"  
  
"Very nice.." Rogue said with an eye roll that could be entered into the Olympics if they had an eye rolling competition.  
  
"You're no fun," Tabby frowned and looked around. "This place is boring, they aren't even moving."  
  
"Then let's go..." Rogue sighed and they left.  
  
***  
  
Kurt dragged Kitty into the food court, and just his luck, spotted two friends: Rogue and Tabitha! Kurt dragged Kitty to their table and sat down. It has stopped raining earlier.  
  
"Did the birds suck as much as the reptiles?" Rogue asked, staring at a french fry.  
  
"Yep," Kitty replied.  
  
"The reptiles were fun," Tabitha said.  
  
"That's cause you were pretending to be Harry Potter," Rogue shook her head.  
  
"I want a wizard hat," Kurt said randomly.  
  
"Me too," Tabby agreed, and the two sighed and stared off into space, daydreaming about wizard hats.  
  
***  
  
Rahne giggled insanely at the wolves. "Hello, wolf friends!! Hey, that one's hot!"  
  
Sam blinked and backed away from Rahne. "I don't feel safe around her."  
  
"Neither do I..." Roberto coughed as Rahne started cackling.  
  
"Hey! I can turn into a wolf and people will think I escaped! HAHAHA!!!" Rahne started turning into a wolf, but Sam kicked her. Rahne glared. "WHY NOT?!"  
  
"No one can know we're mutants!" Sam hissed... Then about fifty Jamies came up behind him.  
  
"...I don't like the food court..." they all said at once.   
  
"Someone save me..." Sam Started whacking his head on a wooden plank.  
  
***  
  
"HAHAHA! DANCE MONKEY DANCE!!!" Bobby pointed at a monkey who was dancing in his cage.  
  
"Shutup..." Jubilee was sitting on a bench, rubbing her temples. "You've been screaming all day... Where the hell is Evan?"  
  
"I don't know..." Bobby looked wistful for about two seconds, until he saw a lemur. "OH-MY-GOD! LEMUR!! IT'S SO CUTE! LOOK AT HIS FUZZY TAIL!"  
  
"Bobby... Can we go somewhere else?"  
  
"No! I like Mr. Lemurhead!"  
  
"GUESS WHERE I'VE BEEN!" Evan said as he bounced out of nowhere.  
  
"Where...?" Jubilee asked... Even though she guessed she didn't want to know.  
  
Evan pointed at a squirrel who was on the ground, twitching. "I made a friend!"  
  
"Is it alive?" Jubilee stared wide-eyed at it.  
  
"Yeah... I think I gave it a siezure..."  
  
"How...?" Jubilee coughed.  
  
"Uhm...I don't know?" Evan hid a flashlight behind his back.  
  
"Let's go," Jubilee stood up and pulled Bobby and Evan out.  
  
***  
  
Ray and Amara were happily watching the lions frolic around their cage.  
  
"I like lions," Amara said with a grin.  
  
"MOMMY WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" some random little boy shouted.  
  
"Dear God..." Ray's eyes widened as two lions started doing each other.  
  
"Uhh let's go get some food..." Amara said, and the two of them, very disturbed, left.  
  
***  
  
Rogue and Kitty were banging their heads on the table as Kurt and Tabitha went into play-by-play "summaries" of their favorite scenes from the Harry Potter books.  
  
"And then Lupin told Harry about what the dementors do!" Tabitha said happily.  
  
"And-" Kurt began.  
  
"SHUT UP! Kitty banged her head on the table about three times as hard.  
  
"HEY LOOK!" Kurt pointed. "THERE'S JUBILEE! ...And she looks pissed...AND HEY LOOK SHE'S DRAGGING EVAN AND BOBBY!"  
  
"HI EVAN AND BOBBY!" Tabitha waved insanely.  
  
"HI GUYS!" Bobby waved back... But Evan was pouting because he missed Gerbil. Gerbil is what he named the squirell.  
  
Just then Ray and Amara showed up!!!! Ray was still disturbed greatly, but Amara had managed to get over it.  
  
"What;s with you?" Kurt asked upon seeing Ray's twitching eye. Jubilee was holding Bobby back from poking it...Again.  
  
"Lions,.." Ray's eye twitched two more times.  
  
"They...Mated..." Amara coughed.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww...." Bobby said.  
  
"Let's go to the gift shop!!" Kurt said randomly.  
  
"OK!" Everyone agreed, totally forgetting the lions.  
  
***  
  
The gang, except Roberto, Rahne, Sam, and Jamie, was wondering around randomly trying to find the gift shop.   
  
"I give up," Jubilee said, sitting down on a bench. "My feet hurt."  
  
Amara plopped down beside her, "So do mine..."  
  
"There it is!" Kurt said with a grin. "And look! The others!" he pointed out Sam, Roberto, Jamie, and Rahne who were walking into it. "Come on!"  
  
So the gang bounded off to the others.   
  
***  
  
"WOLF TOYS!!" Rahne ran over to them and started picking out which ones she would buy using someone else's money.   
  
Ray groaned and sat down in a little food center of the gift shop. This was soooo fun.  
  
"Hey Raaay?" Amara asked as she came up behind him with an almost fake grin.  
  
"...What...?"  
  
"How much money do you have?" Amara sat down on his lap like a child.  
  
"What do you want?" Ray sighed.  
  
"That!" Amara pointed at a stuffed tiger. "It's only $20.00!"  
  
"Go ahead," Ray smiled slightly as Amara kissed him on the cheek and happily bounced off to get it.  
  
"Hey, it's raining again!" Bobby pointed outside.  
  
"NO!" Ray screamed.  
  
"YES!" Bobby grinned insanly and bursted outside.  
  
"...That's lovely..." Jubilee pointed out as Bobby started making hail and trying to avoid being hit on the head.  
  
"Can we go now?!" Sam screamed from under Rahne who was trying to find his wallet.  
  
"Yeah..." Jubilee coughed and pushed Rahne off.  
  
***  
  
The gang approached the car, Ray and Amara huddled under an umbrella again. Amara had bought the stuffed tiger and Rahne had bought ONE stuffed wolf, using Bobby's money (he didn't know, either...). They got in the car in the same seating and headed back home.  
  
"WHO'S KICKING ME?!" Jamie screamed from down on the floor.  
  
"Not me?" Evan said fakely, only to have an angry Jamie jump on him and start biting his arm.  
  
"GET IT OFF ME!!!!" Evan pushed Jamie off and curled into a ball.  
  
"Shut up and you won't die," Kurt said from the front seat.  
  
"Ok..." Everyone said at once as they drove off into the sunet.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
That chapter wasn't that good... Ah well.  
  
Heh. Guess what. That lion thing actually DID happen to me. Funny as hell now, but disturbing at the time.   
  
Off to work on the next chapter AND my other stories!!  
  
...Taz... 


	7. Camping Fun! Part One!

If you haven't read my last chapter you should. There's one joke you won't get unless you've read the last one.  
  
I lied again. I'm not gonna do anything with Jean and Scott. That's just cause I can't think of anything to do with it, though. So this chapter is...Weird. My friend Kaik thought of the idea so I'm gonna put her in the story as a random person who...Runs around.  
  
I should NOT eat Frosted Flakes in the middle of the night.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"GUYS!" Kurt screamed as he stormed through a door.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ray looked up from the current wrestling match for the changer between Evan and Roberto.  
  
"I just heard we're going camping!!!"  
  
"YAY!" Roberto yelled from under Evan.  
  
"NO!" Evan screamed.  
  
Roberto kicked Evan off him, "STOP RAPING ME!"  
  
"Sor-ry!" Evan scoffed like the girly man he is and sat on the floor.  
  
"Where are we going to?" Sam asked.  
  
"I dunno... I heard Logan say they're announcing it tonight and we're going tomorrow."  
  
"What a nice long time to pack!" Evan said.  
  
***  
  
"Students!" Xavier looked around at the grinning children. "You're going camping!"  
  
"YAY!" everyone said, bouncing up and down like five year olds going to the candy shop.... Except Evan.  
  
"Evil..." Evan glared at everyone.  
  
"Let's go pack!" Rahne said excitedly, and everyone except Evan bounced upstairs.  
  
"Do I HAVE to go?!" Evan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn."  
  
***  
  
"This will be so much fun!" Amara said as she and Tabby went through their room, finding fun posessions to bring camping.  
  
"Yeah I know. We just lose the adults somewhere and it's us and the guys," Tabitha smiled slyly.  
  
Amara giggled, "C'mon, we're not that evil."  
  
"I am," Tabitha shrugged and grinned.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Roberto fell in, "IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!"   
  
"What did you do?" Tabitha asked suspicously.  
  
"Yes?" Roberto grinned nervously and walked out quickly.  
  
The two girls continued packing, when they heard a crash and Ray scream. Amara looked out the door to see Ray on the floor with a tipped over couch with a rope tied to it behind him. Roberto could be heard snickering maniacly from the hallway, and suddenly Amara knew she really didn't want to know what happened, so she just went back into her room.  
  
"....What was that...?" Tabby asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I fear if I find out I'll lose my sanity."  
  
***  
  
The next morning the group of hyper teenages were running around getting last minute things. Ororo was dividing people up into car groups for the rides there and back.  
  
"How old are we again?" Ray whispered to Bobby.  
  
"Around six or seven," Bobby whispered back.  
  
"Oh. I could have sworn we were teenagers..."  
  
Kitty suddenly walked out, leading Roberto, who was carrying her seven full suitcases, to the car.   
  
"Pff. We're only going camping for four days," Ray said.  
  
"I might need something," Kitty said with a glare.  
  
"Whatever," Ray got into the car his group was taking, and began to wait.  
  
***  
  
Ray sighed. It had been an hour and a half since he got in the car. Ororo REFUSED to let anyone leave until every car was filled, and Jean was taking forever. Everyone else was ready. But no Jean. Finally, the girl ran out with two more bags, and everyone could set out.  
  
The car rides were set up oh-so convieiently. The New Recruits were in one car with Hank and Ororo as the 'chaperones', and the X-Men had Wolverine. Finally, after Jean was all set up, the cars started up.  
  
Ray grinned and pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes. "I love CEREAL!" he announced.  
  
Tabitha yanked the box from him, "SO DO I!" she started pouring the Frosted Flakes into her mouth, but Ray just pulled out another box, which Amara grabbed.  
  
"I brought one for EVERYBODY!" Ray said, opening up a duffle bag full of about 15 boxes of Frosted Flakes.  
  
"MINE!" Roberto screamed, stealing the duffle bag from Ray and beginning to open up the boxes.  
  
From the front seat, Ororo was staring blankly ahead, trying to ignore the teenagers.  
  
But back in the back seat, Bobby was now wrestling five Jamies for one box. The Jamies were winning.  
  
"Let GO you evil demons!" Bobby yelled, biting one's hand.  
  
"OW!" 'it' screamed.  
  
"THAT'S MY CLONE YOU BIT!" the origonal Jamie yelled, biting down on Bobby's arm.  
  
"OH THE HORROR!" Bobby screamed while trying to push the rapid, hyper, maniac child off of him.  
  
***  
  
Evan glared at everyone. "I hate this."  
  
"Stop ruinin' it for everyone," Wolverine said.  
  
"Yeah, Evan," Jean said, glaring.  
  
"Stay away from her, I think she's PMS'n..." Scott whispered to Evan.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jean screamed.  
  
"Nothing!" Scott said quickly.  
  
"I HEARD YOU! I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE BITCHY GIRLS! I HAAAATE YOOOU!!!!!" Jean burst into tears.  
  
Kurt coughed, "Is this gonna be a bad car ride?"  
  
Jean sent a glare, "Shut. Up."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
***  
  
By the time the groups got to the camp site, the New Recruits were amazingly hyper, and the X-Men all mad at each other. Evan had refused to get out of the car, as it was his "last resort to sanity". Ororo had to pull him out by the ear, causing a small crowd to form, which Roberto and Bobby decided it would be fun to dance for with Sam on the harmonica playing random notes that ended up causing some cats to get in a fight. After the chaos had all ended, or at least that particular chaos, the group headed off to find the perfect place to camp.  
  
"I like THAT one!" Jamie said at the first open spot they found.  
  
"YEAH!" the other New Recruits agreed together, even though the spot was covered in trash and wouldn't even fit one tent.  
  
"No," Kitty said grumpily.  
  
"Fine..." Ray said, then he spotted an area way far away that was just PERFECT and took off running.  
  
The others just stood there, staring at Ray running off in a random direction. It wasn't until he was about a quarter mile away that he realized he didn't tell the others where he was going, so he ran back.  
  
"Are...You ok?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes! Dandy as a... Dandylion!" Ray grinned, then started pointing like a maniac to the spot he found. "LOOK! IT'S PERFECT!"  
  
Jubilee squinted, "I kinda see it..."   
  
"THERE! THERE!!!" Ray started hopping up and down.  
  
"I SEE IT!" Roberto yelled with a grin. "It's about a mile away! MARCH ON!"  
  
So the group headed for the camping spot.  
  
***  
  
They were halfway there, and Ray had started humming. Evan was twitching.  
  
"I KNOW!!!!" Ray suddenly screamed, causing everyone to jump up. "Let's have a.... SINGALONG! Iiiiiiiiif you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Ray clapped, but no one else did. He didn't seem to notice. And if he did, he didn't care. He continued his song loudly while the others tried to speed up and pretend he was some hobo that was chasing them.  
  
"Make him shut up!" Roberto whispered to Amara.  
  
"How?! You KNOW how many Frosted Flakes he had in that car!"  
  
"Punch him out or something!" Roberto glanced back and Ray, who had now moved on to singing the ABC's.   
  
"You!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Roberto suddenly turned around and whacked Ray lightly on the head to no effect. Roberto shrugged, powered up, and picked Ray up with his hand cupped over the hyper maniac boy's mouth.   
  
***  
  
The rest of the walk had been peaceful. Well, if you take out the time when Ray decided to bite Roberto, but other than that, the walk was good!   
  
And the camp site was great. It was a large area just for them, surrounded by trees with a lake on one side. Hank, Ororo, and Logan had gone off to find some nearby portapotties, and the kids all grinned at each other.  
  
"Let's explore the woods!" Rahne said.  
  
"Yeah!" Ray agreed, and all the New Recruits ran off into the woods.  
  
The kids wandered up to a big field of grass, and Rahne instantly froliced in.  
  
"I'm glad I know the supplies of First Aid kits..." Sam said after hearing a thump from the field.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rahne ran out of the field of grass, holding her arm out ahead of her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"POISON OAK!" Rahne started running in circles.  
  
"Shit. Someone hold her down! Bobby get the first aid kit!" Sam yelled, pointing at Bobby.  
  
"Yes, Sire..." Bobby muttered as he walked off.  
  
Sam waited impatiently for someone to hold Rahne down. No one did.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Sam pounced on Rahne and tried to hold her down.  
  
"My young virgin eyes!" Jamie screamed, running into a tree and created 10 more of himself.  
  
Bobby then returned holding an open first aid kit and dragging about fifteen feet of gauze behind him.  
  
"What do I do?!" Bobby asked, holding the gauze up.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Sam yelled. "My parents just taught me the supplies of first aid kits! Do you think they'd trust me to remember what everything DOES?!"  
  
Roberto suddenly made a flying leap for the gauze and yanked it out of Bobby's hand. "Use this!" Roberto started wraping Rahne's whole arm in the insanely large thing of gauze.  
  
"CIRCULATION!!!!!" Rahne screamed as her fingertips turned white.  
  
"Oops..." Roberto started taking the gauze off, then put it back on less tight.  
  
***   
  
Rahne sat there in the middle of a circle of people while everyone tried to figure out how to keep the adults from noticing.  
  
"Let's put that tapey stuff over the gauze then say she broke her arm!" Jubilee suggested.  
  
"Wouldn't Hank want to check it though?" Amara asked.  
  
"Maybe we could hide her in a tree and say she got lost!" Tabitha said.  
  
"YES!" everyone else said at once.  
  
"So i'll just sit there in a tree all day?" Rahne said, poking the gauze on her arm that made it look swollen about five inches.  
  
"Pretty much," Ray said with a shrug.  
  
"How FUN!" Rahen said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you COULD frolic off and find some wolf friends," Roberto suggested.  
  
"I don't think wolves hang out by camp sites..." Sam pointed out.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Roberto glared.  
  
Sam stuck his tongue out, causing Roberto to tackle him.  
  
Tabby watched, amused as the two boys tried to rip each other's hair out. "I thought only girls did that," she said with a grin.  
  
"I wanna go back," Amara said. "I'm hungry."  
  
"After all those Frosted Flakes?" Bobby asked.  
  
"YES!" Amara suddenly stood up. "LET'S GOOOOO!!!"  
  
So the New Recruits headed off, except Sam and Roberto, who continued to fight.  
  
***  
  
When the New Recruits, except Roberto and Sam of course, returned, everyone but Evan was gone. Evan had gone insane and was rocking back and forth in a little ball on the ground.  
  
"Are you ok...?" Bobby asked.  
  
Suddenly Evan's eyes widened and he grinned, looking past the NR's at something. "Gerbil! It's you!"  
  
"Oh, no..." Jubilee's eyes widened as well, and she turned to see a squirell sitting there.  
  
Bobby gasped and tried to make Evan think about something else, "Hey, why don't you go get us some fish?"  
  
"GERBIL!" Evan took a flashlight and headed for the innocent, unsuspecting squirell.  
  
"NO!" Bobby froze Evan in his tracks.  
  
"What just happened?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Let's just say he has a squirell friend..." Jubilee said.  
  
Suddenly Hank came out of the bushes, and saw Rahne's arm, and frozen Evan.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Rahne suddenly ran out, and Hank stared after her.  
  
"Ok then..."  
  
The X-Men, Logan, and Ororo came out of the bushes with some dead fish.   
  
"Dinner time!" Amara said.  
  
"Yep!" Ororo smiled. "And it's YOUR job to light the fire, Amara!"  
  
"Yay. I'm used as a lighter..." Amara sighed.  
  
"Go get some firewood," Logan said to the New Recruits.  
  
"OK!" Ray grinned and the gang headed out into the woods again.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Well, this'll be AT LEAST a 2 parter. And then it'll drag on to some adventures on the drive home, too. So yeah, I have a lot of plans for this part of the story. I'll show you some!  
  
2-4 chapters of camping  
  
1 chapter of going to Fresh Choice (it's a restaraunt creature, for those who don't have one near you)  
  
1 chapter of getting lost and ending up in some random area  
  
And that's what I have so far. So this it'll be at least four chapters until our friends get home. Unless I change my mind, which I do a lot.  
  
...Taz... 


	8. Camping Fun! Part Two!

Howdy everybodies!! I dun't have much to say here but I DO have something to say to some individual peoples!! Actually just ONE individual person but same diff...  
  
FrickenEvilPoptart - YERZ! I am INDEED TheWhiteRose (ok it's TheWhiteRpse but that was just a typo XD!!).   
  
Oki doki, that's all. Now read on!! Yes this chapter is pretty short. Oh well.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sam glared at Roberto as the two of them tried to find their way back in the dark.  
  
"You HAD to attack me," Sam said.  
  
"You practically told me to!"   
  
"I DID NOT!"   
  
Roberto suddenly tripped over something on the ground, and Sam examined the object, only to discover it was Rahne curled up in a little ball. Sam scratched his head as Roberto stood up.  
  
"Lookie lookie!" Sam said while pointing maniacally at Rahne.  
  
"I see her," Roberto said.   
  
"....Is she alive?"  
  
"Let's poke her to find out!" Roberto grinned and the two of them grabbed some poking sticks.   
  
Roberto and Sam poked Rahne until she woke up and glared at them.   
  
"Why...?" she asked.  
  
"Are you lost too?" Roberto asked her, avoiding her question.  
  
"Yeah, but I can find my way back easily," she said.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Roberto grinned. "Lead us back!"  
  
Rahne sighed, "Fine..." she turned into a wolf and started leading the boys back to camp.  
  
***  
  
Back at the camp, the other New Recruits snuck out of their tents and went down to the river. They were sitting around a fire, talking and such.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Sam and Roberto," Bobby said.  
  
"They're probably still fighting," Ray said.  
  
"I'm bored," Jamie muttered.  
  
"Let's tell ghost stories!!" Tabitha yelled.  
  
"I HAVE ONE!!!!" Bobby said, and the others all got in a circle to listen. "Once there was a girl named Samantha. She lived with her mom, dad, and little brother John in a mansion up on a big hill. One day, Samantha was in her room when all the sudden she heard a scream from outside. She looked out the door to find her mom dead on the floor with scratch marks on her neck. Samantha screamed and ran out into the kitchen, where she found her father on the floor with similar marks on his neck. Samantha ran into the living room to find John on the couch, curled in a ball, crying. Samantha hugged John and told her it would be ok. She went into his room to get his stuffed turtle, and when she returned, John was standing next to the couch. He suddenly grinned and his eyes rolled back into his head, and his nails grew suddenly sharper. Samantha screamed and started to run when... Oh shit I forgot..."  
  
Amara sighed, "Well, I'm sure it was scary when it actually had an ending..."  
  
"I have a BETTER one," Tabitha said, grinning. "Once a woman took her daughter Jenny to the toy store. Jenny pointed out a doll that had it's hand out like it was waving, and said she wanted it. As Jenny's mom was leaving the store, the clerk told her not to leave Jenny home alone with the doll. Well that night, Jenny's mom got drunk and left the house while Jenny was in bed. The doll was downstairs. Jenny suddenly woke up and heard someone faintly saying 'Jenny, Jenny, I'm on the first step...'. Jenny ignored it, but it continued. 'Jenny, Jenny, I'm on the second step...'. Jenny started to get scared as the voice continued, getting closer and closer. Jenny shut her eyes tight when she heard 'Jenny, Jenny, I'm on the last step... Jenny, Jenny, I'm in your room... Jenny, Jenny, I'm on your bed... Jenny, Jenny, I'm on your neck...'. Jenny opened her eyes just in time to see what was there..." Tabitha paused and took a breath. "When Jenny's mom got home, she found the doll on top of Jenny, who's neck was all slashed up. The doll was now holding up six fingers."  
  
Amara squeeked and buried her face into Ray's chest.  
  
"I don't get it..." Bobby said.  
  
"I do!" Ray announced. "The doll had five fingers up before, showing it had five victims. Then it killed Jenny, and it held up another finger to mark it's sixth victim!"  
  
"I think I'm gonna go set my stuffed tiger on fire...." Amara said.  
  
"NO! If you don't want it I'LL take it! I spent a good $20 on that..." Ray glared at her.  
  
Amara shivered, "But what if it wants to kill me?!"  
  
"It's fake," Ray said. "FAKE."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
***  
  
Roberto and Sam were still following Rahne. It seems they had gotten VERY far away from camp.   
  
"I'm bored," Roberto said.  
  
Rahne suddenly stopped in her tracks. The boys looked at each other confused, when all the sudden a girl jumped out of a bush and started beating Roberto.  
  
"SAVE ME!" Roberto yelled.  
  
"GO MY CHICKEN FRIEND!" the girl screamed, and another girl walked out of the bush, holding a chicken on a leash. She let go, and the chicken jumped on Roberto's head and bit his hair.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sam tried to pull the chicken off, but it was biting down on Roberto's hair so tight that to pull the chicken off, you'd get a huge chunk of hair along with it.  
  
The second girl started laughing like a maniac, "GO KAIK, GO!" she yelled.  
  
"I AM KIRKA, I AM!!!" 'Kaik' yelled back.  
  
Rahne, back in human form, tackled 'Kirka'. "MAKE YOUR DEMON CHICKEN RETREAT!"  
  
"I shall NOT!" Kirka yelled, still laughing maniacally.  
  
Sam stared blankly at all of this, and started screaming for help.  
  
***  
  
The others were sitting around the fire still, but it had been silent for a long time.   
  
"What's that?" Amara asked as she heard someone yelling. "It sounds like Sam!"  
  
"He sounds desperate," Bobby said. "Let's go help!"  
  
So the gang headed off to help their friends.  
  
***  
  
Sam sat with his head in his hands as Roberto tried to fight off Kaik and the chicken, and Rahne tried to get Kirka to call them off. Sam was overjoyed when the rest of the gang appeared.  
  
"What the hell...?" Tabitha blinked at the scene.  
  
"GET THEM OFFFFFFFF MEEEEEEE!" Roberto screamed.  
  
Bobby grinned, "I'll just COOL them off!" he said, and then froze Kaik, Kirka, and the chicken.  
  
"AHHHH BAD PUNS!!" Ray screamed.  
  
"Shut up," Bobby glared at Ray.  
  
Amara kicked the frozen bodies off of Roberto and Rahne, "I think we should go before they unfrost and hunt us down for revenge..."  
  
"Good idea," Roberto said.   
  
So off they went!!  
  
***  
  
Scott stirred as his leader senses went tingling.   
  
"MY SERVANTS -- errrrrr --- FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE!"  
  
Kurt woke up and twitched, "Mien Gott you're louder than Bobby..."  
  
Scott looked around the boys' tent, "...Where are the New Recruits...?"  
  
"I dunno," Kurt said. "Who cares? I'm tired."  
  
"FIND THEM OR DIE!" Scott screamed.  
  
"...Ok..." Kurt backed slowly out of the tent.  
  
***  
  
The New Recruits tried to sneak back into the camp, but due to the twigs on the ground, they were failing. When they reached the camp, Kurt was standing there, glaring.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked. "You woke Scott up. You KNOW about his leader senses. He started screaming and WOKE ME UP!"  
  
"...Sorry?" Bobby grinned and backed away.  
  
"Yes, you will be. You all are sleeping in THIS!" Kurt pointed at one of those summertime tents that have all the air holes meant for making it colder.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jubilee gaped at Kurt like what he said were the words of Satan.  
  
"Yes," Kurt glared and started shoving them in the very small tent. Once they were all in, he grinned like a maniac. "There. You'll be here all night now. And it IS fireproof, Amara."   
  
The New Recruits glared as Kurt merrily walked away.  
  
"Great..." Jubilee curled into a ball and shivered madly.  
  
"It's not too cold," Bobby said.  
  
"Rot in hell," Jubilee muttered.  
  
"Oh so it's THIS again?!"   
  
"YES!" Jubilee pointed a mad finger straight at Bobby, who glared and when to the opposite corner of her, though it didn't do much difference since the 'tent' was so small.  
  
"Ok, great. I'm stuck in a summer tent in the middle of night with an insane Bobby and Jubilee," Ray said.  
  
"If we stick together we can pull through!" Tabitha said, only to receive stares. "Sorry..."  
  
"Has Tabby been watching Hey Arnold with Jamie?" Ray asked Roberto.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
***  
  
Scott jumped up as Kurt walked in, "Are they safe?!"  
  
"They're fine," Kurt answered.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"YES!" Kurt glared at Scott and layed down in his sleeping bag. Scott followed suit.  
  
Kurt was so close to being asleep. SO CLOSE. But no....  
  
"Are you SURE?!"   
  
"GAH!" Kurt dragged Scott out and tied him to a tree, with the New Recruits watching like doberman's. When he was done, he huffed and went back into the tent.  
  
"...Is Kurt ok?" Rahne said.  
  
"I hope so..." Sam replied.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
SHORT CHAPTER!!! _ _  
  
But anyway... Yeah. I'm gonna have to have at least one more chapter of camping. I may even have to put five in...   
  
GUESS WHAT THOUGH!!! Yes, that's right. I get a six and a half day break from school! And I think tonight I'll be staying up all night. But I'm not sure, 'cause I randomly get tired a lot. So you should be expecting a change in my stories soon! It may not be this one, but who cares?! I CERTAINLY DON'T!   
  
I started another story liike... A month ago or something that I only had a few lines of. Well I'm started to regain interest in that story so you may be seeing it! It's about how the NR's got recruited and how they feel about the Institute and such. Yeah...  
  
...Taz... 


	9. Camping Fun! Part Three!

WELCOME! Yes, this chapter IS a bit forced. Oh well!   
  
Ok, if you don't watch "Ed, Edd, and Eddy", you're going to need to know that Plank is a plank of wood this insane guy carries around.  
  
And another thing! I don't have any idea how fast Sam can go with his powers, so I'm making him go REALLY fast in here! Mwah!  
  
Ok, I have some important notes: This chapter may be odd. See, I was writing this while I was half asleep. I act... Strange when I'm half asleep. And I had my German music to add to it. And I was loaded on candy. Nehehe.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray's eye twitched for about the fifth or sixth time in this story as he failed to sleep. The New Recruits had stayed up at least an hour before Jamie came up with the idea of piling on top of each other to keep warm. And it wasn't like the idea was welcomed, either. It just wasn't right for a bunch of teenages to sleep on top of each other. So, in the end they all were cuddled in the center of the 'tent'. How cute...?  
  
Anyway, Ray couldn't sleep. Bobby snored. Very, very loudly. And Scott was making strange sounds - Rahne identified them as something close to howling - in his sleep. Were his 'leader senses' going on the fritz or something? Ray certainly hoped not, otherwise he'd never be able to sneak Amara a kiss without Scott zooming to her rescue.   
  
"Someone shut him UP!" Rahne suddenly yelled, making Ray jump. Surprisingly, no one else woke up.  
  
"Which one?" Ray asked.  
  
"I don't care! Either of them! Or both!" Rahne scooted over towards Ray so she didn't have to yell.  
  
"I wonder if it'd be bad if I electricuted Scott..." Ray pondered for a few seconds. "Yeah... It wouldn't be a good idea to make Jean this time of the month."  
  
"Too true..." Rahne sighed, but then had a sudden idea. "I could turn into a wolf and start howling and everyone'd wake up and they'd think wolves were attacking us!"  
  
Ray blinked, "But wolves wouldn't - "  
  
"IT WILL WORK."  
  
Ray backed slightly away from Rahne, "Ok..."  
  
Ray watched the maniac child turn into a wolf. He covered his ears as she started to howl insanely, and still the New Recruit children hadn't woken up. Eventually, Kitty stormed out of the girls' tent and Rahne changed back as quick as she could.  
  
"What WAS that?!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Scott!" Rahne said, pointing at Scott who was still making sounds.  
  
Ray grinned slightly, "Change your mind about the wolf idea?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah.... This way's more realistic AND more fun!" she whispered back.  
  
"What are you two talking about...?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"...The greatness of your muffins?" Ray grinned fakely.  
  
Suddenly Kitty smiled overly huge and her eyes got all teary, "You're so SWEET!"  
  
Ray grinned fakely again and scooted away from Kitty. There's been a LOT of scooting lately.  
  
***  
  
Roberto woke up with his head lodged in Bobby's armpit. He screamed and jumped about three feet back, gasping for air. Ray and Rahne looked up at him in amusement.  
  
"I told ye it was a good idea," Rahne said.  
  
"YOU two did this?!" Roberto pointed at them, and still, no one woke up at the sound of the yelling.  
  
"No?" Rahne chuckled nervously and suddenly ripped the gauze which she DID still have on off and threw it on Roberto (did that make any sense...?)  
  
"Ok then..." Roberto just pulled the gauze off.  
  
"Don't kill us?" Rahne said.  
  
"I won't. I'll just hurt you," Roberto tackled Ray. He tackles a lot of people.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Ray struggled under the insane Roberto.  
  
As if on cue, the others FINALLY woke up!! At the same time!!  
  
"What the hell?" Bobby asked lazily.  
  
"HE'S MURDERING RAY!" Jubilee yelled with a grin.  
  
"And you're HAPPY?!" Amara glared.  
  
"Well not that he's MUDERING him... But look! A hot brazillian trying to punch out a hot New Yorker! This is the best entertainment EVER!" Jubilee grinned more. "I wish we had some popcorn!"  
  
The other girls grinned in agreement and started watching intently. Sam, Bobby, and Jamie just stood there with blank faces, backing slightly away from the girls.  
  
So then a rather awkward silence began as the two boys tried to kill each other. After a while, Scott woke up. And made sure everyone knew about it.  
  
"LEADER... SENSES... TINGLING!" Scott struggled in the ropes that Kurt convieniently had in his bag. "LET ME OOOOOUT!!!"  
  
And oh so chaotic things went. Scott continued screaming, Roberto got all powered up and was now being held back from murdering Ray by an insanely angry Amara, Sam was trying to break the tent open by crashing into it, and Bobby was trying to shake bombs out of Tabitha so he could open the tent. Eventually, Kurt came out of his tent and gasped. He opened the tent for the New Recruits, who piled out like chickens at feeding hour, then he untied Scott.  
  
"I am NEVER becoming a teacher..." Kurt muttered as he walked away from the scene of everyone running around screaming about freedom.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, gang!" Scott looked out proudly at his servants -- er -- friends. He had finally recovered from going crazy. "We're going to do some fun activities!"  
  
A loud groan was the responce.  
  
"Why? It will be fun! Otherwise I wouldn't call them fun activities!"  
  
"What are these 'fun activities'?" Bobby questioned, though he didn't exactly want to know.  
  
"WELL!" Scott took a huge list out of his pocket that, when unrolled, touched the ground. Jubilee made a small 'eek' sound as she saw the size. Scott cleared his throat in a leaderly fashion. "First we have a scavenger hunt in pairs!"   
  
"Oh goody!" Tabitha said so fakely it sounded real.  
  
"See? Someone respects the art of fun activities!" Scott put an arm around Tabitha's shoulder.   
  
"...Don't touch me," she said.  
  
"Ok.." Scott moved back to his place in front of the group. "Get into pairs on the count of three! One... Two... Three!"  
  
Instantly each person paired with their love interest of my choice. Meaning Ray and Amara were together, Sam and Rahne, Roberto and Tabitha, Bobby and Jubilee, Kurt and Kitty, and Rogue and Evan. And Jamie was with...Plank. Yes, I'm taking Plank out of a whole different show just for Jamie to have a companion. Isn't that nice of me?Jean and Scott were the 'leaders'.  
  
Jean passed out little cards to the groups, "These cards have your clues. And each area you go to has enough clues for all of you. Are you all ready?" Jean looked around like a kindergarten teacher in front of students who were about to go collect trash for candy. The teenagers all nodded in return. Jean smiled a huge smile, "GO!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok then! You just work out your clues!" Jean smiled nervously as her and Scott moved away from the group of scowling teenagers.  
  
After Jean and Scott were gone, the others grinned and looked at each other.  
  
"This'll be so much fun!" Bobby said.  
  
"I know!" Ray replied.  
  
"CLUESCLUESCLUESCLUES!" Jamie yelled, pointing at the piece of paper and looking at the plank of wood in his hand like it was stupid.  
  
"...Is he ok?" Tabitha said to Amara.  
  
"Let's just ignore him..." Amara replied as Jamie froliced off to the first spot.  
  
All the sudden, everyone started glaring at each other. Because they WEREN'T one big team. NOW they were six teams - seven if you counted Jamie and Plank - against each other. This is where friendships would be ultimately tested.  
  
Amara huffed and started pulling Ray into the woods, where they could work out their clue without certain OTHERS hearing them. The rest of the groups split up from there.  
  
***  
  
Sam stared at the piece of paper with the clue on it, as the wolf form of Rahne sat beside him. "This has to be a trick question," he said. "Scott and Jean aren't this stupid."   
  
He received a questioning bark in reply.  
  
"It says 'The first clue is big and blue, With a zipper and no kippers.' Well, now we know two things. The first place is back at the tent, and that Jean and Scott are REALLY bad at this. C'mon Rahne."  
  
The two walked back off to the place they had just come from, and either they were the first ones, or the last ones. Rahne bounded over to the tent, and pulled out six papers. One group was there before them, but they could still hide the rest of the clues...  
  
***  
  
Amara burst into flames, "Ray! There are no clues here! This has to be the wrong spot!"  
  
"Cool down... Bad pun sorry," Ray coughed. "This HAS to be the right spot. I bet some other groups just got here first and hid the clues."  
  
"YES!" Amara started frantically searching the tents, when she finally found a single card, she grinned and nearly pounced on top of Ray.  
  
"What's it say?!" he asked.  
  
"Er... 'The next clue is as round as a balloon and as hard as a stone.' What the hell?"  
  
"I know!!" Ray started pulling Amara towards the next clue. "It was that big round rock we saw on the way in like two miles up!"  
  
"TWO MILES?!"   
  
"Hmmm..." Ray grinned slyly as he saw Logan's motorcycle by the campsite.  
  
***  
  
Sam struggled to keep up with Rahne as the wolf sped through the forest at wolfish speeds (no duh!). Rahne had to stop and wait for Sam numerous times, but they still managed to keep a good pace. Or so they thought, until they saw Ray and Amara speeding by on Logan's motorcycle.   
  
"NO!" Sam yelled. "EVIL!"  
  
Rahne barked and the two of them ran off after the motorcycle.  
  
***  
  
Amara cackled and stumbled to the ground after stepping off the motorcycle. Ray stared at her and coughed.   
  
"You might wanna get your balance first - "  
  
"GET THE CLUE!" Amara screamed from the ground.  
  
"OK!" Ray fumbled over to the clues. "Well this is stupid. All it says is to go back to where the first clue was to get the prize."  
  
"Then hide the cards!!" Amara cackled again, and all the sudden Rahne and Sam caught up to them.  
  
"We - got - you!" Sam panted.  
  
Rahne turned back into a human and glared, not saying a word.  
  
Ray looked helpless under the small girl's stare, "Ok! Let's go together and share the prize! Stop glaring! Please!"  
  
Rahne grinned and nodded, "So share it is! But how'll we all fit on the motorcycle?"  
  
"I know!" Ray grinned like a maniac.  
  
***  
  
Amara whined, "Hold on tighter!!"  
  
Ray obeyed her comand. Amara was on Ray's lap, and Rahne was behind him. Sam was holding onto the back, about ready to launch the group towards camp. Rahne was really excited, but Amara was scared as hell.   
  
"Is everyone ready?" Sam asked. "Hey... There's Kurt and Kitty!"  
  
"THEN GO NOW!" Amara yelled, knowing that those two could easily have Kurt teleport them.  
  
"Ok..." Sam shrugged and sent the four of them speeding off in the camp's direction.   
  
It seemed like only seconds before the reached camp, and the motorcycle suddenly halted to a stop when Jean noticed that they never would if she didn't use her powers. Ray, Amara, and Rahne went flying off the top, and Jean held them up. Sam, though, ended up letting go and bouncing off a bunch of trees before coming to a slow stop right in front of Logan, who surprisingly laughed.  
  
"It's funnier every time he flies off a motorcycle," Logan said.   
  
Sam glared at Logan, but didn't say a word.  
  
"DID WE WIN?!" Amara asked, still floating in the air.  
  
"No. Fourth place for you and Ray. Jamie and that piece of wood got here first, then Kurt and Kitty. I'm just lettin' Sam and Rahne have a higher rank than you 'cause Sam gave me a laugh," Logan said.  
  
"Do we get a prize?" Amara asked, with her lower lip quivering slightly.  
  
Logan looked uncomfortable. His secret love to please the youngin's always showed when someone helpless begged. "Fine."  
  
"YAY!" Amara grinned.  
  
Jean clapped her hands together, causing Rahne, Ray, and Amara to bash together then fall to the ground. Jean ignored this and continued acting like a kindergarten teacher. "Ok! Next we're going to build houses with popcicle sticks! Get in groups of FOUR!!"  
  
This didn't exactly work, as there were a total of 13 people. So they just decided on having one group have five people instead of four. SO the groups were Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue, Jubilee, Roberto, Tabitha, Bobby, and Jamie, and Ray, Amara, Rahne, and Sam. After the groups had divided into different areas for building their houses and had a rather large supply of five bags of popcicle sticks and three things of glue, Jean took out a whistle.  
  
"Wow... I feel like I'm four..." Roberto said.  
  
"Is everyone ready?!" Jean asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok!" Jean blew the whistle and the groups started ripping the bags open rapidly.  
  
Bobby looked around his group. "What are we going to build?"  
  
"A... MANSION!" Roberto said.  
  
"NO! The Institute!" Jamie grinned.  
  
"YEAH!" all five said at once, and they all began to work.  
  
***  
  
Rahne grinned and changed back into a human, "They're doing the Institute. So we're going to do it ten time's better."  
  
"Ok... How do we do this?" Ray asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Uhh... COPY THEM!" Amara said.  
  
***  
  
"Let's do a farmhouse," Kurt suggested to his group.  
  
"Ok!" Kitty said with a grin.  
  
Rogue looked over at the other two groups struggling to make copies of the Institute. "We're so gonna win this."  
  
***  
  
Jean and Scott coughed as they looked at the models. Amara, Ray, Sam, and Rahne's was caving in on the bottom. Bobby and friends' Institute was tilted all the way to the left, with the roof at an angle. Then of course there was the perfect little farmhouse made by Rogue, Evan, Kurt, and Kitty.  
  
"Well... I think we know who won..." Scott said.  
  
"AYEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Everyone paused. And tried to find the person who made the noise. All the sudden Kaik, Kirka, and the chicken jumped out of a bush at Scott and knocked him down. The three began beating poor Scott, and Jean had to lift them up.  
  
"Uhhh I think we should go home," Ray said. "That's the second time they've attacked us."  
  
"Yeah then let's pack up..." Ororo said.  
  
"I'll help!" Hank said, just because he needed a line.  
  
***  
  
The students stood in a line with their bags. And they indeed felt like kindergarteners. Especially with Jean and Scott there, leading the line and forcing them to say their names in syllables, clapping for each one. It was when Jean insisted that they sang the ABC song when the students went mad. Rahne turned into a wolf and ran off, Sam decided to follow. Amara burst into flames and tried to murder Jean, and Roberto tackled Bobby simply because he hadn't tackled him yet. Kurt was teleporting to random trees, dodging Jubilee's firecrackers. The two weren't exactly doing that for a purpose, but it sure was fun!!  
  
By the time the chaos ended, Rahne and Sam were back, and glaring at each other. No one dared to ask what happened... They weren't sure that an angered wolf and a person who could crash into things were exactly safe to talk to. The adults took order, and they ended up having Rahne slung over Logan's shoulder, glaring at Sam.  
  
The gang reached the cars, and loaded into the same places. Logan, Hank, and Ororo exchanged scared looks as they headed into the different cars. These children would be sooo fun to drive home with...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok sorry but I had to get them outa there. Next chapter they shall go to Fresh Choice!! And then they'll get lost, and I know where they'll go. It's...REALLY far away.  
  
...Taz... 


	10. Trip Home Fun!

I'm actually here! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had this part in the story I just couldn't get out of. You'll know where it is.  
  
Anyway, two weeks until my birthday! December 21st, Baby! I'm excited. Yay!  
  
Ok, for actual story things... Well, this chapter is kinda weird. But oh well. I combined the Fresh Choice and the lost chapers. Just because I want to get the gang home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hank twitched in his seat as a firecracker hit his head. He turned around for the tenth time so far to yell at the New Recruits.  
  
Jubilee had been throwing firecrackers at unsuspecting people. This made Bobby upset, and he decided it was a good idea to use Jamie as a shield. When an overlarge firecracker bounced off Jamie, the car was suddenly filled with ten more of him. Rahne was a wolf, and was hanging her head out the window. She still refused to talk to Sam, who had long since given up trying to apologise for whatever he did and was now sulking. Ray and Roberto were actually calm, and Amara... Had found some more Frosted Flakes and was now singing.  
  
Ororo sighed, "Maybe we should stop and get them some food."  
  
"Good idea. I'll call Logan," Hank picked up his nifty cell phone and talked to Logan. They decided on going to Fresh Choice, as there was one nearby.  
  
***  
  
"Wooow!!!" Sam looked around the restaraunt/buffet.   
  
"Shut up," Rahne said with a glare.  
  
Sam glared back, "You shut up."  
  
"Let's all shut up!!" Amara said, slinging her arms around both of their shoulders and squeezing them in.  
  
"Yeah, especially you..." Rahne backed away from Amara.  
  
"Let's eat!!" Amara said, hopping over to the food place.  
  
Ray grabbed two plates, one for himself and one for Amara who had forgotten hers in her hyper state, and headed for the food too. The others followed suit.... Except with only one plate.  
  
"Cool! This place doesn't have like any meat!" Kitty said.  
  
"I want meat..." Kurt whined.  
  
"Well too bad," Kitty said.  
  
Kurt looked over at Amara, who was piling everything she saw onto her plate. "Uh... 'Mara..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Amara looked up at him like she was trying to cover up doing something bad.  
  
"...Nothing..."  
  
Ororo sighed and moved up to the front of the place with no food at all. She quickly counted the 13 heads and paid for 13 meals. Then she, Hank. and Logan went over to find some tables. Ray tilted his head. The adults seemed rather annoyed. He pondered the thought for a while, then totally forgot because he was done getting food.   
  
The gang moved over to the table area. The adults were at one, and since there weren't many people there, the teenagers just went about to random places!!   
  
Rahne sat down at one table. All alone. She was continuing to sulk when all the sudden Sam sat down across from her with a shy grin.  
  
"What?" she asked, still glaring.  
  
"Just wanted to be with you..." Sam muttered, looking past Rahne.  
  
"Hmph," Rahne turned away.   
  
"Well fine then," Sam glared.  
  
The room was silent... For a few seconds.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BARBEQUED SPIDER?!" a voice obviously belonging to Pyro screamed.  
  
"...Shit..." Bobby said.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of plants burst into flames. Bobby jumped up and started freezing everything, and Ororo made it rain everywhere. When the fire was done(which happened way too quickly!), Pyro sat on the ground with his legs crossed and a maniacal smile on his face.   
  
"Where are the others?!" Scott took the opportunity to be leader and grabbed Pyro by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I don't know, mate!" Pyro angrily pulled away from Scott's grip. "I haven't seen 'em in weeks! Crikey!"  
  
Scott glared for a few seconds, then turned to Kurt. "Get the rope."  
  
"...Why...?"  
  
"JUST GET IT!"  
  
"Ok..." Kurt teleported out, then back in holding the rope used to tie Scott to the tree. He nervously handed it to Scott.  
  
"HAHA!" Scott started wrapping Pyro up, then stuck him under a table. "Ok everyone! You can continue to eat!!"  
  
Everyone just kinda stared at nothing for a few seconds. Eventually, the nonmutant guests of the restaraunt/buffet got scared and left, leaving the room so ackward it was actually quite funny.  
  
"Sooo..." Pyro said from under the table. "Can I go?"  
  
"NO!" Scott glared.  
  
"...Ok."  
  
Then it was silent again. Finally Bobby got bored and tunred to Jubilee.  
  
"How are things?" he asked, trying to relieve the room from ackwardness.  
  
"Fine," she replied.   
  
The two looked around at everyone else.  
  
"Why's it so damn quiet?" Bobby whispered.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Hey! Did anyone notice that the people who work here didn't notice the fact that their restaraunt was burning or that some guy was shooting ice from his hands and some lady was making rain?" Jamie said.  
  
"Gasp! You're right!" Jubilee said.  
  
"The innocent bystanders never notice," Bobby pointed out.  
  
"That's a bit weird," Jamie shook his head.  
  
"Ok this small talk is getting annoying," Amara said.  
  
"I agree," Ray said knowingly.  
  
"I vote we eat," Kurt said.  
  
"YES!" Amara grinned.  
  
"SO EAT WE SHALL!!!!!" Bobby sat down and started eating. The others followed his example because Bobby is the WORLD LEADER.  
  
***  
  
After the ackward silence was finally dead (and the writer is very happy!), Ray and Jubilee were attempting to calm an overhyper Amara.  
  
"Why did you let her have the ice cream?!" Ray asked over Amara's maniacal giggling.  
  
"She snuck it!"  
  
"YOU SHOULD WATCH HER NEXT TIME!"  
  
"I'm going to the car," Ororo said, and Hank and Logan followed her out.  
  
"We're all... Alone," Amara grinned mischeiviously.  
  
"Uh oh..." Ray backed away.  
  
"BOBBY DO SOMETHING!" Jubilee squeeked and hid behind Bobby.  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"FREEZE HER!!"  
  
"Errr ok..." Bobby nervously made Amara all icy. "She's gonna murder me..."  
  
Ray poked at the frozen Amara. "Yeah, I think you're right Bobby..."  
  
"Well... I'll stay away from her..."  
  
"Hey!" Pyro suddenly poped out from under his table. "ICE BURNS!"   
  
Pyro started melting the ice Amara was in, using some random fire that no one was sure how he got it (bad sentence there!).  
  
"BOBBY!" Amara glared at Bobby when she was out of the ice. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!!"  
  
Amara started shooting fire at Bobby, and Pyro decided to join in the fun. Kurt and Kitty decided to hide under a table, and Jean, for no reason at all, started mentally hurling chairs at Jamie.   
  
"What the hell is going on...?" Jubilee said.   
  
"I dunno, but I think we should do something..." Ray replied as Rahne turned into a wolf and started attacking Sam.  
  
"Yep, we're the only sane ones..." Jubilee watched Scott trying to blast Evan and Rogue as Tabitha and Roberto started attacking each other.   
  
"I say we get the adults."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Ray and Jubilee slipped out the door and started running for Ororo.  
  
***  
  
Ororo followed the two twitchy children back into Fresh Choice. When they got inside, the whole place was ripped up and Bobby's clothes were all burnt and charred and other synonyms.   
  
"Oh my..." Ororo coughed. "KIDS! Calm yourselves!"   
  
Jamie ran up to Ororo and hugged her. "JEAN WANTS TO KILL ME!!!"   
  
Ororo sighed. "Ok, we're going home now."  
  
Suddenly everyone stopped killing each other and gasped.   
  
"Can we sneak some food with us?" Amara asked.  
  
"Whatever!" Ororo pushed Jamie off of her and went back out to the car.   
  
Amara grinned and ran out for a second. When she came back, she was holding about ten cups of sprinkles. Everyone else's eyes widened and they followed her fun example.  
  
***  
  
Ororo wimpered when she saw the children coming out with the sprinkles. They were approaching like demons, with their hyperness and bounciness... Evil.  
  
"HIIIIIII!!!!!" Amara said as she bounced into the car.   
  
"Hi," Ororo wimpered again and started to follow Logan's car out of the parking lot.  
  
"I know!!!!" Bobby grinned. "Let's sing the DOOM SONG!!"  
  
"YAY!" Amara grinned and they all started singing 'doom' over and over in various ways. Except Ororo and Hank. They were twitching. OH BOY!  
  
"Heeeeeeey..." Jamie said and they all stopped and looked at him. "What happened to Pyro?"  
  
The NR's all turned back and looked at Fresh Choice, which was now on fire.  
  
"DRIVE FASTER!" Ray shouted to Ororo.  
  
***  
  
"58 bottles of bear on the wall, 58 bottles of bear, take one down, pass it around, 57 bottles of bear on the wall..." Amara sang boredly.   
  
"It's BEER for the last time!" Jubilee said over the singing. "Bears are ANIMALS!"  
  
Amara just glared. "57 bottles of BEAR on the wall, 57 bottles of BEAR, take one down, pass it around, 56 bottles of BEAR on the wall!"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I have no damn clue where we are," Ororo said. She was getting angry...  
  
Sam looked out the window and gasped. "I do!"  
  
"Where?!" Ray asked.  
  
"...Kentucky..."  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET TO KENTUCKY?!" Ororo screamed, totally losing her usual calm attitude.  
  
"Oh boy, we're lost in Kentucky..." Jubilee started whacking her head against Bobby's shoulder.  
  
"Well if you PEOPLE don't like Kentucky THAT'S FINE WITH ME!" Sam glared at everyone and started sulking.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom..." Jamie started sulking with Sam.  
  
"I want to go back to the Institute..." Rahne sulked as well.  
  
"AHH!! SULKINESS!!" Bobby pointed at the three sulking people.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Tabitha gasped. "How are we in Kentucky? Wouldn't that take days to drive to?"  
  
"MAGIC!" Bobby started waving his hands around crazily in front of his face.  
  
And the gang all looked at Ororo.  
  
"DIE!" Ororo started driving at about 90 MPH, causing the kids in the back to start screaming.  
  
"SHE'S GONE MAD!" Rahne clutched onto Sam.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, the X-Men and the New Recruits were sitting in jail cells. Ororo had rammed into the X-Men's car, and the police came.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ororo looked around at the girls in her cell.  
  
Rahne was curled in a corner, now permanently scared of Ororo. Tabitha was now crazily hyper from the speed they were at, and Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, and Amara were sulking by the door entrance. Jean was trying to call the Professor.  
  
In the boys' cell, Bobby was splattered up against the poles, attempting to squeeze out. Sam was completely unaffected, and was the only one who didn't get at least a scratch from the crash. Roberto was looking at the screened window up about ten feet, and was trying to open it so he could get some sun, and Kurt, Evan, Ray, and Scott were bragging about the numberous bruises on their arms. Logan and Hank were just sitting there. Scarred for life.  
  
Jamie had to have his own cell. There were about thirty of him, and they REFUSED to go away. So they were all squished together in one cell, slowly dissappearing one by one.  
  
"So..." Kitty looked around.  
  
"This sucks..." Rogue said.  
  
"I want out of here. Now," Kitty grunted.  
  
Jean put the phone down. "The Professor is coming to pick us up. He says he can be here in an hour."  
  
"So we have to spend an hour in this place?" Evan asked from the other cell.  
  
"Yep..." Jean sighed and sat down.  
  
"Who's up for Truth or Dare?" Ray said half-heartedly.  
  
"What else can we do?" Sam sighed and sat down on the ground.  
  
"Great. We'll play Truth or Dare for an hour..." Kitty grunted again.  
  
"YAY!" Ray suddenly perked up and looked at Jamie. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Bad choice, Ray. Half the Jamies shouted truth, and the other half shouted dare. Ray looked around, very confused.  
  
"Which one is the REAL Jamie?"  
  
"ME!" they all said at once.  
  
"Errr.." Ray suddenly changed his mind. "Tabitha! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Kiss Amara," Ray said at once, like he had been planning it the whole time.  
  
Tabitha and Amara looked at each other.  
  
"...Where...?"  
  
"Lips," Ray grinned. "And if you complain more I'll add to it."  
  
Tabitha whined, but did it anyway. And oh-so-surprisingly, neither of the two girls acted THAT disturbed by it.   
  
"I hate you," Tabitha said to Ray. Then she grinned and looked at Sam. "Truth or dare, Sammy boy?"  
  
"...Dare?"  
  
"KISS BOBBY!"  
  
"What's with all the same-sex kissing?" Kitty asked as Sam slowly leaned into Bobby, who was almost crying now.  
  
Sam did as he was told, then looked around, pondering his options.  
  
"Jean..." he said, grinning. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"TRUTH!" Jean said. She did NOT want to end up making out with Kitty.  
  
"Oh boy!" Sam grinned more. "Has anything HAPPENED with you and Duncan?"  
  
"Errrr..." Jean looked around, then pretended to start having a mental breakdown. "AHH! VOICES...IN.. HEAD..."  
  
Sam glared. "Fine. Ruin the fun."  
  
Just then the guards came and decided to merge them ALL into one cell! For no reason at all! So he took them all to one huge ass cell that could fit all of them - even all the Jamies.   
  
"Yer person'll be here in aboot 45 minutes. He told us to put ye all into one cell," the guard dude walked away.  
  
"Well that was random..." Jubilee said.  
  
"I think we should sleep," Ororo said for no reason at all.   
  
"Good idea..." Amara said.  
  
Everyone went into a different part of the huge cell and fell asleep. Waiting.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up!" Amara yelled. The Professor had just gotten there!!   
  
The Prof. wheeled over and shook his head. "I'm disappointed. Oh well!"  
  
Xavier led everyone out of the cell and towards his cool plane. They all got inside and instantly fell asleep in the seats. Who knows who drove the plane. Probably some random guy Xavier had hired...  
  
***  
  
Evan was the first one into the Institute when they arrived home. He was VERY happy to be away from the forest and the jail cell.   
  
"I'M FREEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Evan jumped on the couch and started hugging it.  
  
Amara ran in after him. "My things! I hope they're ok!"  
  
Amara ran up the stairs to her room. The others walked in, and started heading off to random places.   
  
"Well I'm glad to be home..." Logan said.  
  
"I'm sure they are too," Xavier nodded and watched Evan cradling a pillow like a baby. "Very sure."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BAD ENDING!! Oh well. I'll try to get some more chapters up soon, but I can't guarentee it _  
  
...Taz... 


End file.
